Easter eggs/Hidden Passive
Agitated If or perform one of their special taunts toward , Caitlyn receives the debuff . This debuff lasts until Caitlyn damages the source or dies. * : "Agitated: How agitating." * : "Agitated: And you thought Vi was obnoxious." Catch me if you can! Whenever is on an opposing team to and/or , they each gain a debuff titled, * debuff states "Cait and Vi are chasing you. How fun! Cops Outsmarted: X" followed by her total number of Caitlyn/Vi kills/assists. * and debuff states "Jinx is causing chaos again. How obnoxious... Criminals Apprehended: X" followed by their Jinx kills/assists. Additionally, Jinx gains for each cop she outsmarts; and Caitlyn and Vi gain for each criminal they apprehend. Assists count. Damnation and will drop , for a total of two souls!Thresh's hidden passives While similar, and only drop one soul between them. This had led to a joke among the community that Sejuani has ginger hair in reference to the internet meme that gingers have no soul.Gingers (do) have (no) soul. Eureka! Scoring a Pentakill will grant the buff, , which rejoices his successful "correction" of his opponents' living status. This is purely cosmetic. Good Enough To Eat When scores the killing blow on a small champion, Chompers will eat the body - hiding the corpse that champion would usually leave on the ground. Good Enough To Eat: 1 and 2 This has been confirmed to affect: , , an enemy , , , , , and . However, it does not seem to affect , or . Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger Activating will give a buff and the tooltip reads "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger". This is a reference to a Daft Punk song by the same name.Daft Punk song Inverse Ninja Strength Ninjas are more effective when they work alone. For every Ninja on your team beyond yourself, you lose 1 health.Inverse Ninja Strength * * * * This is only true for champions who have the "This unit is a flippin' ninja!" cosmetic buff. Other champions with ninja skins, such as , do not count. On The Prowl used to feature a hidden passive prior to her rework that granted her the power of a " ". Nearby allied champions gained every 5 seconds if they had lower level than Nidalee.On The Prowl Piltover's Finest If and are on the same team, they each receive the cosmetic buff ("Piltover's Finest") Whenever they work together to score a kill, they will each receive . They also share a selection of special taunts. Plants vs. Zombies In reference to the popular game , and / each gain when they kill one another. Protection From Sunlight deals 1 less damage (before magic resistance) to champions wearing sunglasses. This has been officially stated in-game as a Did you know? trivia fact. This includes all Commando skins, , and , , , and , , , and . Contrary to popular belief, Sunlight does not deal 1 less damage to . Rise of the Thorns In addition to her interaction with Sion, features another 2 hidden passives that reference her plant-like nature:Zyra hidden passives * When hit by passive, character model grows slightly, as do her plants. * When is very close to , he gains 1 movement speed. Volibear vs. Zilean and share a rivalry, stemming from Tom 'Zileas' Cadwells' opposition to an armored bear champion on the forums. * hidden passive grants him a buff whenever there is a on the enemy team that says ; Not even Zilean could keep an armored bear out of the League of Legends." He also shouts out special emotes whenever he kills and receives extra . * hidden passive grants him a buff whenever there is a is on the enemy team that says ; In my day, we would never have allowed an armored bear into the League of Legends." and receives extra from killing . Removed content Pirates vs. Ninjas The pirate and ninja champions of the League start the game with a cosmetic buff informing you of their position. There is no requirement to obtain this buff other than playing one of the below-listed champions: * , , and - : "This unit is a flippin' ninja!" * - : "Yarr! I'm a mighty Pirate!" * - : "Yarr! I'm a mighty Pirate... Hunter!" References }} Category:Gameplay elements